


AnewZ, or when San has a hunch about the Yunhos and try to prove they are just one.

by Asheisha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AnewZ, Friendship, Halloween, I guess you have to read to know, Maybe for good reasons, Nonsense, OT8, Short, Short One Shot, Yeosang ate those snacks, Yunho may or may not be, san is scared, soft, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheisha/pseuds/Asheisha
Summary: ATEEZ Jeong Yunho, Anchor Jeong Yunho, Correspondent Jeong Yunho, and Good People’s MC Jeong Yunho meet to talk about the next AnewZ after a long day of training at KQ Ent.Or when San has a hunch about the Yunhos and try to prove they are just one.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	AnewZ, or when San has a hunch about the Yunhos and try to prove they are just one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I had this plot in the draft for some time and thought Halloween was the right time to give in and write it.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and happy Halloween!

The first thing ATEEZ Yunho did after the stretching session of the day was to take a shower. The training had been intense today, and he had sweat a lot.  


San knew Yunho had to meet Anchor Jeong Yunho, Correspondent Jeong Yunho and Good People’s MC Jeong Yunho. They were going to discuss the next AnewZ.  
San had a hunch about the whole situation. He was interviewed twice already in AnewZ. Once as the guest of Yunho’s Good people and once by the correspondent, who had come to the restaurant San was filming the second episode of the Sanchelin Guide. Despite the correspondent saying, San knew. He knew, deep in his guts. He knew that they were one and only.

San pretended to be busy with his workout, waiting for Yunho to come out of the shower in the gym. He wanted to follow him to the meeting and… well, he still did not know. How could he prove they were one? It would have been easier to prove they truly were different.  
Still, San was not the one to give up. Really, he just had to follow him and make sure he was alone all day. That would set San at ease. For some time at least.

Finally, Yunho came out of the shower and San waited a bit more before going on his self-given mission.  


First, he went for the fridge in the practice room to drink a coke with Mingi. The discussion seemed to go on and on, so San decided he could take a snack in the next room. As fast as he did it, he still lost Yunho.

“Where is Yunho?” he asked Mingi urgently.  
“Shouldn’t be far, he was here just a minute ago.”  
“Yeah, I know!” San answered. “He went right or left?”  
“Left.”

San nodded and ran in the hallway. He had some long strides to keep up with, Yunho was tall!

  


“San, stop running at once! You’re going to hurt someone.”

There was something in Seonghwa’s voice sometimes. You didn’t want to mess with him when it stood out. San stopped just before colliding with his arm.

“Sorry, Hyung. Did you see Yunho?”  
“Yunho? You mean ATEEZ Yunho?”  
“Of course! Is there any other Yunho?”  
“Yes,” Seonghwa answered. “Anchor Yunho went right, and ATEEZ Yunho went left.”

San’s eyes rolled so high it hurt. He was not buying it the least. “Yeah, sure.” He bent to pass below Seonghwa’s arm. “See you around.”

  


As soon as he had turn left where “ATEEZ Yunho” should have been, he understood he had been to the bathroom. San waited, keeping an eye on the bathroom door from behind a wandering artificial Christmas tree. What was he already doing here anyway? It was only the end of October, he laughed.  


Wooyoung instantly appeared beside him. “What are you doing, Sanie?” He asked, pushing San a bit so the two of them could fit behind the tree.  
Remembering the way Seonghwa talked about Yunho, San was not certain he could share his thoughts with anyone. Err, it was Wooyoung. He could tell him anything. “I’m investigating Yunho. There is something fishy with AnewZ’s reporters. I’m sure there is only one.”  
Wooyoung frowned. “What are you saying? They are...four.” Wooyoung counted with his fingers. "ATEEZ Yunho, Anchor Jeong..."  
“No, it's not true." San interrupted. "I know it, Wooyoung.”  
Wooyoung looked straight into his eyes and finally nodded. “I believe you. What’s our next move?”  
“You’re going to help me?” San was surprised.  
“Amicus...” Wooyoung started, lifting his left arm.  
“Ad Aras!” San finished, completing the cross with his right arm. He almost shouted and took a glance at the door. Yunho was still inside. “I’m just waiting for him to come out. I thought I just had to follow him and see for myself. Do you have any idea?” San whispered.  
“I’m ashamed, but no. I mean, we never saw them in the same place, at the same time. That would be a proof that they are different. But this is nowhere a proof of them being one.”  
Wooyoung went out of hiding.  
“What are you doing?” San asked with wide open eyes.  
“Stay here, I’m just making sure we didn’t missed him.”  
“It’s a dead end, Wooyoung.”  
Wooyoung shrugged it off and entered the bathroom. “He’s not here!” He shouted a few seconds after. “I swear to god, he’s not inside.” He said, running back to San.  
“But it’s a dead end…” San answered plaintively. His face lit up as he realized. “There is a door to the elevator in the singing practice room!”  


  


San didn’t wait for Wooyoung and opened the door to find Jongho warming up his voice.  


“Hyung, I love you but could you knock before entering? That’s basic manners!”  
“Sorry, Jongho. Did you see Yunho?” San was having a weird feeling of déjà-vu, asking the same question so many times in such a little span…  
“Yes, he walked through. And he knocked!”  


  


San lowered his head in apology and turned his back on Jongho only when he left the room. Yeosang was disappearing behind the doors of an elevator and San ran to prevent their closing.  


“Hi Yeosang! Fancy seeing you there. Have you met Yunho?”  
“ATEEZ…”  
“Yes! Yes! ATEEZ Yunho!” San shouted. He regretted it instantly as Yeosang was mockingly looking at him.  
“He went upstairs, to see Hongjoong. Now if you please, I would like to go to the convenience store.”  
“Could you buy some snacks for me, please? I'm craving for some Homerun Balls, it’s been ages since I ate some”  
“I’ll see what I can do.” Yeosang smiled.  
San smiled too, forgetting for a second why he was here. “Oh, that’s right! Yunho! Thanks Yeosang!”

  


Yunho had carelessly left open the door to Hongjoong’s composing room and San could hear them quite clearly, even though he didn’t want to.  


“This bunny is really cute…” Yunho sighed, and San gathered he was talking about the towel bunny Yeosang had made. Finding the bunny loveable was a common point with Anchor Yunho, reinforcing San’s feeling about their identity. Although, the bunny was truly pretty, so anyone would love to have it.  
“Don’t you dare covet my treasure!” Hongjoong laughed.  
“I would never, Captain. Thanks for today. I need to meet with Jeong Yunho, Jeong Yunho and Jeong Yunho.”  
“You’re doing great.” Hongjoong said encouragingly.  


The doorknob started to turn, and San looked left and right to hide. He entered the first room on the right. He had had just enough time to sigh with relief when Yunho’s footsteps seemed to stop in front of the door. And this time, San was trapped.  


  


The small room had a white board, a round table, four chairs and a cupboard. How he successfully hid inside the last would remain a mystery. He closed the doors just when Yunho was coming. San could see nothing, but he heard Yunho sit. Once. Twice… Four times in total, before someone closed the room’s door.  


No. San was sure it was only Yunho, just casually bouncing on his chair.  


“Welcome to today’s meeting. We’re here to discuss AnewZ episode 12.” Yunho said. “Did you notice anything we could improve for the next episode? Or anything we did well?”  
“I think the cookies were great. While I was filming, the dog barking was a NG, but when I saw the edit in the cookies, it had me laughing on the floor.” Yunho said enthusiastically. Correspondent Yunho, San guessed. But that was still Yunho.  


The meeting went on, discussing the guest for Yunho’s Good People and what would cover Correspondent Yunho. When Anchor Yunho, the leader of the group, asked ATEEZ Yunho to look for some TMI, San knew it would soon be the end of the meeting. He decided to open the cupboard…  


Four identical pairs of eyes looked at him and he screamed.  


  
  


“San! San! Sanie!” Yunho whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. “Are you awake?” Yunho was so tall he didn’t need to climb the ladder of the bunk bed to look at him with concern.  
“Yes.” San croaked.  
“Do you want a glass of water? You’re so hot. Are you sick?”  
“It was… It was just a nightmare. You’re Yunho, right? ATEEZ Yunho? The one and only? My friend?”  
“Of course. Is there any other Yunho?”  
San shook his head with a small smile, relieved. He gulped down the glass of water and fell asleep as soon as he had Shiber back in his arm.


End file.
